memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
New York City (also known as New York and the Big Apple) was a city on the Atlantic coast of the North American continent. This city was in New York. Brooklyn and Manhattan were areas within the city. Enforcement of local city ordinances was handled by the . Major landmarks in the city included the , the , the , the , and . New York was the city in which Edith Keeler had her mission before her untimely death in 1930. ( ) In 1932, Gracie Allen and George Burns performed a classic comedy routine at the Roxy Theatre. ( ) A major publishing house was located in this city. In 1941, it published the story The Long Dark Tunnel, a Dixon Hill detective novel. ( ) 1950s New York, specifically Harlem, was also the home of Benny Russell, the identity Benjamin Sisko assumed in visions from both the Prophets and the Pah-wraiths. It was also the home of the publishing house for Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder. ( ) In 1953, Willie Mosconi was defeated in the Ames Pool Hall by Gaunt Gary. ( ) In the 1960s, advanced aliens sent genetically-modified Humans back to Earth to prevent it from destroying itself by carrying out top secret missions using advanced alien technology. They were based in Apartment 12B, somewhere in New York City. ( ) New York City was subjected to a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, when two airplanes crashed into the World Trade Center. ( ) In the year 1944 of an alternate timeline, New York was occupied by Nazi German forces with the aid of 29th century aliens known as Na'kuhl, and received a visit from Adolf Hitler. The leader of the Na'kuhl, Vosk, supervised the secret construction of a temporal conduit in the city. This timeline was corrected by the crew of when they destroyed the conduit. ( ) Enterprise chief engineer Charles Tucker III commented that 1944 New York was very different from the city he was used to in the 22nd century. ( ) app, the alternate was born in New York.| The was seen on a fake NYPD identification card in the episode . According to this seal, the city was established in 1664.}} Culture One of New York's most famous streets was Wall Street, former site of the New York Stock Exchange. The Ferengi made annual pilgrimages there, as it was the engine of Earth's old currency based economic system. ( ) New York was home to many cultural institutions. Carnegie Hall was a popular concert venue there. ( ) Harry Kim trained at the Juilliard Youth Symphony. ( ) Among the sports teams that represented New York during the 20th century were the Yankees and the Giants (the latter of whom moved to San Francisco). ( ) New York was also known for several distinct food dishes, including New York-style pizza and New York cheesecake. ( ) Literature In Dangerous Ground, Doctor John Rawley, while helping a woman with abdominal pains, when faced with the situation chose to forget what he didn't have and concentrated on what he did have. He believed that the woman was giving birth, until proven otherwise. The doctor once visited a hospital delivery room in the city. According to him, the room was "...beautifully equipped." Later in the novel, the doctor reflected on his life in Fairbridge feeling that a major disadvantage to living in a small country village was the lack of privacy. He thought, I reflected that in my small New York apartment, with neighbors a few feet away on all sides, I have had much more essential privacy than I ever could expect in Fairbridge. There was much to be said for a metropolitan existence where your life is strictly your own business because no else cares about it. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holosuite program, New York was hit by a number of earthquakes, created by Hippocrates Noah's underground lasers. Before the first earthquake, Honey Bare, who was in the city, disappeared. ( ) library computer in 2254. The location of this city in the United States was depicted on this map. The city was a hub for airplane travel, with connections to San Francisco, London, and other cities. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ; http://mapsof.net/uploads/static-maps/world_political_map_2012.png)}} Category:Earth Cities Category:United States of America